Out Of The Shadows Into The Darkness
by Reikai Ryuu
Summary: The continuation of What Lies In The Shadows For Him. 6 months after the attack. New characters join in the adventure as 603 returns. But this time, it's not just to murder Max...
1. Chapter 1 The Aftermath

6 months later…

Blood stained the walls of an abandon building as 396 sliced the head off of a man body. The headless man fell to the ground, dead. He grabbed the radio "The target is dead." He said. The radio crackled "And 582's target?"

_Shit!_ he thought as he started running to up the stairs of the abandon building to find 582. He opened a door at the end of the dark stairway. "_Ange-_" he stopped when he saw the other target for the mission. He had multiple bullet wounds and was lying dead in a puddle of his own blood.

582 turned her head to look at 396 and smiled. She had a small cut on her face. "I got him all by myself this time." She said and smiled at him. 396 smiled back at her. "Guess we should tell Max that the mission is complete."

582 got her radio. "Max, mission is complete. Coordinates for the next mission?" "There is no next mission." Said Max on the other end of the radio. "You both have a meeting about your partnership. If it will be _permanent or not._"

Max had been a great help to the FBI ever since he recovered from the bullet wound. He was now head of one of the guilds in the FBI. Surprisingly enough, he was very intelligent and serious about his position at the FBI. He had never made a mistake while working. Even through his beginning training. He was now part of 396's group. 396 _insisted_ he should.

396 put a bandage on 582's cut. "You know you don't have to… I can do it myself." 582 just stared at 396. He's been like this ever since what happened 6 months ago. When she and Max almost _died at the hospital._

_"They're not going to make it sir!" said a nurse. "They have to! Clear!" a shock was made at Max's chest. 582 was coughing blood at the hospital bed next to Max. She was pale. The nurse had to give her all types of medication and put a breathing mask over her mouth and nose._

_And 396 was there. Watching his friends die right before his eyes. He just stood there, crying slightly. Turns out that 603 had caused more damage to them than they thought. 603 managed to almost shatter one of 582's heart veins. And the gun shot to Max has deeply embedded into his back and actually almost hit one of his arteries._

_There was barely a pulse on both of the screens next to Max and 582. Barely. Then, around 3 am, the pulse on the screens disappeared and the doctors and nurses stopped trying. At that moment 396 screamed out loud. His eyes and face now covered in tears from the emotional pain._

_At that moment, a miracle happened. Max's and 582's opened their eyes and they started to breath again. I was a miracle indeed. They had come back from death. 396 smiled. 'Thank you Lord…'_

They recovered miraculously the next day.

But 396 was practically _traumatized_. He always protected both of them with his life. He didn't want them to die. Not again. Because next time, _they may not be coming back._


	2. Chapter 2 The Book

Loud sound waves disturbed the quiet midnight silence of the night as the alarms were set off at the SWAT team's location. Guns were shot, smoke surrounded the area, and blood was on the walls.

A dark figure leaped over the walls with _heavy weapon artillery from the base._

The leader of the SWAT was chasing it. Firing bullets at the figure as he chased after it. "_Stop now!_" Angel shouted. The figure just dodged the bullets and retreated into the thick forest. He was _outraged_. Many where sent out to catch the figure... Even some of his own teammates.

But _more than half were killed right before his eyes…_ and the assassin escaped _without a scratch._

Angel threw his gun to the ground in rage. He reached for his radio and contacted the SWAT's new allies, _the FBI_. "Max…" he said. The radio cackled, "Yes? This is him, what is the emergency?" "Unknown figure retreated into the forest in your direction with heavy SWAT artillery. Be prepared for a possible attack… This person killed more than half my men without an injury." Angel replied.

"Emergency acknowledged. We will recommend temporary weaponry to your base for your protection." Max replied. "Thank you…" Angel said. He was still furious with what ever killed his men. He returned to the SWAT base.

_At the FBI base_

Max was walking to 396's room. He opened the door only to find he wasn't there at the moment. He had forgotten he was training with 582 at the training section outside of the base. Max wasn't allowed to leave for he was not an assassin like 396 and 582. Had to stay in the base and respond to emergency calls from allies in danger. He sighed.

If he left the base, it would ruin his chance for also _becoming an assassin_, even though he knew it would take _years _to just be _acknowledged _good enough to start the training to become one. It had taken 396 and 583 about _5 years in training_ to become assassins and they had become the _best_ in the facility.

But Max remembered what happened in the past. He was_ too weak_. He _couldn't fight_, he _couldn't defend_, he _couldn't strategized_, he _couldn't _do anything that an assassin was trained to do. But he wondered if he in fact changed in these 6 months. If he had grew more _clever_ or _stronger._

While he was pondering his mind, he saw a booklet at 396's bed labeled '_Do Not Open!_' Max stared at it for a long period of time. He wondered if that was_ training methods_ for assassins. He wondered if he could _memorize them and learn to do them himself_. He wondered if that would be an _early ticket to being an assassin_ like his own protectors.

Before another thought, _he had the book at his hands_. He opened it. Max was in awe as he saw what was inside. _Very complicated sword methods. Physical hand-to-hand combat techniques. Weapon designs. Sketches of pictures and much more_. Max wondered if this book was all this and more, it might even be a _dairy._

He continued to look into it, not noticing the foot steps _drawing closer to the room._


	3. Chapter 3 Dissapointed?

When Max just barely found some words inside the journal, _the door was opened._

Max looked at the one who entered. It was the _Head Officer of a higher guild in the FBI._ "You better get back to your post." He said. Max said he needed to talk to 396 and explained his reasoning. And while explaining he _secretly put the journal in his pocket._

"I give you access to leave the base _temporarily_. But you return to base soon or I will advise the Head Officer of the entire FBI." Max nodded and quickly left the room in search of 396.

He made it out the base, into the training area. There he spotted 396 with his hand on 582's arm and the other on her back, positioning her into a sword stance. She had what looked to be a _katana_ but _wider and sleeker._

Max turned around flipped through the journal and saw a sketch that looked _just like the weapon_ _582 was wielding_. It was another one of 396's creations. The _sturdy handle_, the _smooth texture_, the _light weight_ and the _perfect design of the sword_ made him watch in awe and amazement. He could barely believe 396 had done this _all by himself._

He put the book out of sight and proceeded towards 396. He noticed Max and 396 said something to 582 and walked towards Max. "Great design on the sword." Max complimented as he saw 582 easily swing the blade and it sliced a training pole in half. She waved at both of them when she noticed Max was there. Both waved back and continued there talk.

"Why are you here? I need to finish training her for our meeting tomorrow." 396 said. "The SWAT team just informed me about a possible attack. An intruder stole all their heavy artillery and went heading towards our direction. You need to tell the Head Officer." Max said. "_But 582…_" 396 stopped. He thought something might happen if he was not there_ to protect her_ and if she wasn't ready for the meeting, they could _disregard the chance to get that partnership._

He sighed. "_Fine…_ Let me just… tell 582 really quick or she'll start wondering…" he walked toward 582. He told her he had to go for a moment and 582 put her sword down, _obviously in disappointment._ He put his hand on her shoulder to _reassure her_ and walked back to Max.

"…Come on…" 396 muttered. "You seem to be _disappointed._ You don't like to waste the little time you have left with 582, _now don't you?_" Max teased. 396 stood in front of Max, practically hovering over him since 396 was taller than him. "_You shut-_" he stopped and remembered what happened 6 months ago. He could practically see Max _dying again_ in his mind.

"_Just…_ let's go already…" 396 said walking away, trying to get the image out of his mind.

Max just continued walking behind him quietly. He knew now he shouldn't really talk about 582 and 396 _personally._ It changes the vibe around 396.


	4. Chapter 4 Where Is Max?

Then there was an explosion near the training section. Max and 396 were stunned for a moment. "Max." 396 said, "Go back to base now!" "_But,_" Max said. "_That's an order from a higher ranking officer! Go back to base now Maximillion!_" Max stood for a moment and looked at 396's face. His _serious look_ also had _panic _and a _worry_ all at once. Max thought this was not a good combination and ran back to FBI base just like 396 ordered.

396 ran towards the explosion. 582 was already there looking down a something. As 396 went closer he saw someone on the ground _badly injured_ from the explosion and three more agents arrived to investigate. 582 lifted something off the body of the agent and walked towards 396. "Look at this…" she said and handed a piece of paper to him. "It was near the explosion… on the _unresponsive agent…_" she looked back at the 3 agents who were trying to help the agent in the explosion but we all knew _he was dead_... She sighed.

396 looked at the sad sight of the dead agent. He took a moment of silence and unfolded the note stained with blood. It said very few words and he could barely make out what it said. 582 read over 396's shoulder under curiosity.

_'Where… is…… Max……'_

Both were in shock. Who would want to know where Max was? Then they realized who would.

_Their old enemy… 603. He was back._

396 crumbled the paper in his hand. He doesn't want Max to be injured at all. He told himself he wouldn't let anyone injure him since what happened. 582 saw how serious he was. Anything involving her or Max was _very serious for him._

"It's okay… Max will be alright." 582 reassured him putting her hand on his shoulder. He brushed her hand off gently and started walking back to base, forgetting about the training. 582 sighed and looked at the sword 396 had given to her as a gift. She walked in back of 396, still holding the sword with great pride.

And as they were leaving,_ a dark figure was following them very silently._ It followed them until they were at the base. When 396 looked around to check anyone was following them, that's when the figure fled into the think forest, _undiscovered._


	5. Chapter 5 Againts My Will

"Max…" said Rosario. "I will find you." She grabbed a sword from a cabinet inside her secret base. The base was very open, had some furnisher and contained very high amounts of weaponry.

"_Whoever sent that note will not find you!_" she shouted hitting the table with so much force it actually cracked. She was furious. "396 and 582 might have thought _it was me_! _But it wasn't! Someone is out to kill him and its not me!_"

Then she _screamed _aloud from a _sudden pain in her head._ She fell to the ground.

Silence filled the room.

Rosario got up from the floor panting. "He will die… _Max will die…_" she muttered.

But inside she was_ crying_. _How could I? Why would I want to kill Max? I don't want to lose him…_ Her head was surrounded by questions like these. But for some reason, there were _no answers_. Only _rage_. Rage she didn't want _but was still there._

Something was telling her to kill Max… to kill _her beloved_. Something seemed to be_ forcing her_, despite her _own will_, to kill Max…

_Someone help me… Someone kill me. I don't want to hurt him anymore… Someone… Anyone… Please… Hear me… I need someone… anyone… Save me… I don't want to be like this… I need him to be safe… I don't want to murder him… I don't want to kill Max…_

These pleas for help inside her head were not acknowledged. Instead she just had more unwilling rage build up inside. _Rage that overpowered her will._

But suddenly there was a picture in her mind. _A strange vision appeared._

_"Perfect…" said a mysterious voice hidden in the shadows. "Just perfect… Soon Max, her 'beloved', will die by her own fault! He will die horribly by his little 'girlfriend' and he will never see it coming until it too late...far too late." The voice laughed. "Finally I shall get the revenged I have been longing for."_

She screamed. "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_" Rosario was in so much pain. Unbearable pain. But she knew this couldn't be nearly as bad as losing Max. No where near that…

She tried and tried. But the voice kept on repeating horrid lies to her _over… and over… and over again._

_Kill Max… He is nothing to you… Kill him… You are nothing to him… He hates you… He despises you…_

"_LIES! ALL LIES!_" She would shout over and over, trying to get the voice out of her head.

But in the end, _she was no match for it…_


	6. Chapter 6 You All Will Perish

"Officer…" 396 said to Head Officer of the FBI. He waited for a long period of time just to see the Head Officer so this had to be quick. "We need permission to allow temporary weaponry to the SWAT. They were attacked and all heavy weaponry was stolen."

"By whom?" said the Head Officer. "Currently unknown Sir…" 396 muttered. "Hmm… Well… No matter. I give permission for the temporary weaponry. You may leave." "Yes sir."

396 exited the room. Max was next to the door. "Tell the weaponry guards to send temporary artillery to the SWAT immediately Max…" "Yes sir…" Max muttered and he walked down the hall.

396 sighed and walked down the hall. There was so much on his mind. _What if something else happens?_ That would just cause him more stress. Just right before all of this, 5 guild leaders requested he would assist them in their guilds. Then there was leading the weaponry guards to the SWAT base. Then training and designing weapons for future missions. Then tracking 603 and protecting Max. And much more… _Then he just remembered the training for 582…_

He stopped. He almost forgot the training. He ran to his room and opened the door. He saw 582 lying down on his bed, fast asleep from all the _waiting._ He gave a faint smile._ At least someone is relaxed…_ he thought and sat on the edge of his bed near 582.

He noticed a paper next to her. He looked at it. It seemed to be a list. A very _long_ list to be exact. He read it._ 'Training guild in agility, sword techniques advanced guild meeting, 25 page essay on hand-to-hand combat, defense guild training test, gun target practice, Head Guild for Agility meeting, assist SWAT team trainees, recover lost data in database, re-create broken files…'_

He stopped reading. That wasn't even _half_ the list. He just realized how much work she had and she was fast asleep because she was waiting _just for him…_ He looked at the list once more. He saw something highlighted at the very top of the list he seemed to have missed._ 'Training with Danna for partnership'…_

He stared at that one line for a couple of seconds. _That must have been the first thing she wanted to do on this forsaken list… Just train with me for that partnership we both know won't happen so easily…_ He thought and made some kind of slight laugh. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Wake up idiot… You need to finish this damn list of yours." He whispered to her with the smirk he always wears when he was messing with 582. She pulled the covers over her head, "_No…_" she said very childish. "Yeah, very mature Angie. Get outta my bed and let's start training for that partnership we've been waiting for." 582 removed the covers and sat down. 396 smiled and hit her shoulder slightly. "Now you get up _pussy._" "Shut up Danna." 582 said hitting him slightly on his back.

He got up from the bed and walked to the door. "You coming or are you just gonna sit there _pussy_?" he teased. "Don't call me that Danna." She really didn't mind on the inside anyways. She just walked next to him and he closed the door behind them.

_But they never expected this to happen…_

_The sirens where set off in the whole base._

Everyone didn't expect this. Many were confused.

_God dammit…_ 306 thought. He just stood still. "I need to go to the Head Officer. This is a siren mission 26358. I need to go." He grabbed 582 and started pulling her to the Head Officer quarters. "Why are you taking me?!" she shouted trying to speak over the sirens. "Because I want, I mean need you on this mission so just follow me and don't ask anything!"

When they made it to Head Officer's quarters 396 immediately said "Sir, what's the emergency?" Head Officer looked at 582. "Why is she here?" "I suggested that maybe she might be ready to rank to higher missions Sir." 396 muttered. "If you suggested it 396, _then she may stay…_" "Thank you sir." 582 said bowing.

Head Officer handed 396 a letter. "This was found this note on brutally murdered agents… I believe the one mentioned in it is once of your teammates…" 396 opened the blood stained note.

_'Death will be the fate for all of you……… You shall give no more protection for Maximiliano Loza……… If you continue……… A deadly plague will be sent throughout your facility affecting everyone…… And if the plague is released from the facility……even the innocent will die……… And there is yet to be an antidote……… Max shall die………… Even if all of you have to perish with him…………'_

"He is your teammate 396. _You decide Max's fate…_" the Head Officer said. "Then… then we shall... _continue to give protection to Max_. He is my teammate! _He shall not die!_" 396 said hitting the desk. "Evacuate everyone in the facility!_ No one is getting infected!_" 396 shouted at an agent next to him. The Head Officer nodded and the agent went to do what he was told.

"_582… You_… You need to _stay safe_. You are not getting infected. You are going to protect Max. Don't let him out of your sight." 396 said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you do Angie…" 396 whispered into her ear, "_Make sure you and Max don't get infected… You guys have to survive…_"

582 nodded. "I-I'll try my best Sir." "_Danna…_ That's Danna to you _Angie…_" 396 added smiling. "Okay Danna… But my first priority is for Max to be safe. _It shall be no loss if I get infected._" 582 muttered. "_But… But it is a huge loss. You have to survive. It shall be too great of a loss not just to the FBI but… but to me… Just don't get infected._" 396 said silently.

"I make _no promises Sir_. But I can assure you Max will be safe." She said. Then she whispered, "_Sorry… Danna…_"

"_B-Bu-_" 396 wanted to convince her to stay safe but it seemed like she meant what she said. "But you are going to try your best to keep both you and Max uncontaminated, _right?_" "Yes Danna… _I'll try… _but I make _no promises…_" 396 sighed.

"You two talk about that later. Right now we need to evacuate the facility." The Head Officer said.


	7. Chapter 7 He's Here With A Surprise

396 and 582 walked out. But 582 quickly noticed something to the next hallway and she ran towards it. 396 just watched her, confused, and then he ran after her.

He stopped at what he saw. _603_ covered in the agent's blood he sent to activate the evacuation sirens… He had a new mask, only the eyes and above was covered but you can see his_ evil smirk._

And 603 had _582 by the throat._ She was trying to break free but _603 just tightened his grip._ 396 just grabbed his sword. "Let her go…" 603 just smiled. "_Make me_." He tightened the grip. 582 coughed and was barely breathing. "_I said let her go!_" 396 shouted and swung the sword at 603's neck.

But he stopped. 603 had put a gun at 582's head. "One more move, and you can kiss_ Angie_ good-bye…" 603 said with an evil smirk and grabbed a_ small blue container from his pocket._ "See this_ 'Danna'_?" 396 was shocked that he knew _both their names_. Very few people knew the name 582 had given him was _Danna_. Only their _old friends knew that._

603 continued, "This is the _plague._ If this breaks, the plague will spread_ throughout the entire facility_ and everyone who is infected _will die_. If the plague escapes the facility, everyone within a _thousand mile radius… will die._" 603 _threw a vile_. 396 quickly went to the ground a caught it and suddenly_ a bullet was shot._

396 thought 582 was dead. But when he looked up, he saw that 603 had _shot the wall instead._ He pointed the gun at him. "_Get up._" 396 obeyed. "_Back away now._" 603 commanded still pointing the gun at him. 396 backed away until he reached the end of the hall. 603 smirked.

He quickly dropped 582 and ran. 396 went to chase after but saw 582. He _went to her instead of chasing 603_. She coughed and tried to say something "_Go… get… 603…_" 582 coughed again.

396 disregarded her demand and instead helped her up. "No. _I'm not leaving you…_" he said. 582 hit his back. "I said… Go get him… _Now!_" she coughed even more. "Don't act like that! _I'm not leaving and that's final!_" 396 shouted. 582 sighed.

396 gave her a medicine pill. After a while she hit 396. "What did do?" he said. "For not getting 603! _He's probably still in the building!_" 582 said and ran to look for 603.

Room after room. _Nothing…_ Then she looked at the final room. _The Head Official's room_. She was shocked at what she saw.

The Head Official…_was dead._

396 finally found her. But he also found the Head Official dead on the ground along with _multiple guard agents._

"He…_ He didn't._" 396 stuttered. "_H-He… He did…_" 582 muttered.

Then, out of the shadows,_ 603 revealed himself._ "They _almost_ put up a good fright." He laughed. "_Almost._" 603 threw two more containers of the plague and both 582 and 396 dove to the ground in a frantic effort to catch them. They almost fell, but _they caught the containers._

But when they gazed up, _603 vanished._

396 and 582 quickly went in search of him. But then, 396 thought of where he might be.

"_The helicopters!_" 396 shouted and they went to the helicopters. 396 was correct. 603 was there within a helicopter waiting for the ceiling to open so he could _escape._

396 swiftly jumped to the rim of the helicopter and tried to force 603 out. But 603 threw 3 more small containers and 396 had to jump out of the helicopter. He grabbed _one container in one hand_ and _the other on his other hand_ then the _last one in his mouth_. When he hit the ground is _when the pain began._

603 enjoyed watching 396's pain from the helicopter. But 603 was stopped when_ cold metal of a gun was one his neck_. But 603 pulled the controls and the helicopter rose causing 582 to fall to the back of the helicopter.

603 put the helicopter on autopilot and began fighting with 582. But something happened. There was _a small explosion from the roof of the helicopter_ and they were _going down._ They were going to _crash._ 582 looked down and saw 396. She had to choose to stay in the helicopter with 603_ or jump._

_She closed her eyes and jumped._

But something caught her. She opened her eyes and saw_ 396._ She was_ in his arms._ "Quite a dive there, _now wasn't it?_" 396 said looking at her with that smirk he always seems to have when he talks to her. "Shut up Danna…" 582 said hitting him slightly on his chest. "Now put me down!" "Well, if you say so." 396 said _practically dropping her to the ground._ "I hate you _so much_." She said on the ground. "Just keep saying that. I know you don't _really mean it._" 396 said still wearing that same smirk on his face. He helped her up.

"We'll talk about this later." She said and ran to where the helicopter crashed. 603 was there, waiting for them. "What took you so long? You guys spend_ way_ to much time with each other." 603 sighed. "_Shut up_." 582 said aiming a gun at 603. "Yeah, you do that and _I'll infect everyone within a thousand mile radius_." He said holding a switch in his hands. 582 put her gun down. "This will _activate bombs that will spread the plague_. The bombs were _hidden inside the facility_. And you _didn't have a clue about it._"

603 just smirked and began running to the FBI facility.

582 and 396 ran after. Now they know 603 loves _the thrill of the chase._ They were chasing him all the way to the base but she was too quick. Using the surroundings, _he easily was able to outrun then._

But all the way through the chase, they couldn't believe how_ foolish_ they were to not suspect something extra under 603's sleeve…_ The bombs._ _How could they miss something like that?_


	8. Chapter 8 Max Is Gone and The Plague

Finally 603 stopped. They were all at the facility. 582 and 396 gasping for breath. 603 was just barely getting tired and he still had that evil smirk on his face. "_3…2…1…_" he said.

Then Max came running into the room. "What's the emergenc-" Max stopped as he saw 603… staring at him with that _evil smile_. He started shaking in _complete fear… and undeniable sadness and despair._

603 threw a small needle at Max and it pierced his skin slightly. He became faint and _passed out mere seconds later._ "_Max_!" 396 shouted running to him but 603 grabbed another container of the plague and threw it. 396 had no choice but to catch it. 582 was fighting _hand-to-hand_ with 603. He grabbed her arm, _twisted it_, and kicked her back and she fell with _agonizing pain in her arm_.

603 threw another small container as 396 was going towards 582. Again he had to dive to the ground to catch it. It almost slipped out of his hands but he caught it. But when he looked up,_ 603 vanished along with Max..._

_Dammit…_ he thought. He got up to his feet at went towards 582. "You tried Angie… You tried." He said as he lifted her up and put her to her feet. "I know… I know." She said.

Nobody was in the building. No one to _help them_. No one to be _back up._ No one… They were_ alone._

582 then suspected something. "Danna! We have to get out of here!_ Now_!" she shouted. "_This is trap_!" "_What?!_" 396 shouted.

But it was too late. They heard small explosions and a_ blue cloud_ coming out from under the door. "_Dammit_!" 396 said. _It was too late to run_, he thought, _Far too late…_ But 582 grabbed 396's hand and pulled him to another door labeled '_DNA Room_'.

The blue plague was drawing closer.

582 opened the door a pushed 396 inside. But before she got in she had_ inhaled the plague._

But she ran into the room and pressed a button and some sort of _shield_ was around the door. 582 looked at a monitor and stared at it in shock. They were_ not fast enough…_

The plague was _in the room and both of them were going to die…_

She started coughing. 396 just stared in shock. Now there a large chance she _might die so early_. But he knew he was _going to die too_. He reached into a small closet and took out what looked like a _breathing mask_. He tried to put it on 582…

"_No…_" she pushed him away. "You use it…" 396 looked at her. "Please Angie. Let me help you." 396 said trying to put the mask on her again. "_No! You use it! Who cares about me?!_" 582 shouted. "_I do!_" 396 shouted and grabbed her shoulder. He made her pass out. She fell but he caught her in his arms and laid her down against the wall.

He sighed. _Why did you make me do this…?_ He held her hand and put the breathing mask over her mouth and nose and sat down next to her. He whispered in her ear.

"If I_ don't wake up…_ at least I don't _have to see you die right before my eyes…_"

He coughed loudly. The plague seems to _spread quickly._ He just smiled as_ blood ran down his mouth_. He laughed. _"At least… she's… alive…"_ he said quietly looking up at the ceiling.

But suddenly 582 _woke up_ and saw 396. "_D-Danna?_" 396 just looked at her with a blank stare and that smirk on his face. She put the breathing mask on him and went to a monitor and pressed a button. After typing in a few codes there was a strange noise.

A few minutes later, the monitor said something.

_"Contamination has successfully disappeared in the area."_

582 sighed in relief and went to 396. She kneeled down and _gave him a hug._ "_Thank you Danna… Thank you…_" she whispered. 396 could barely move his arms but he raised one arm to her shoulder and _smiled._

582 helped him up and opened the door. She was going to find him a hospital.

But up in the trees,_ 603 was watching._ He was stunned by what he saw.

The _compassion _and_ care_ they both had… The_ great bond they had_… The… the _love they both shared._ He could never have that… And without him even noticing,_ a tear had fallen from his eye._ He just turned around and ran from that point,_ hoping not to see again what he would never have._

**_Later at the hospital_**…

396 screamed. "_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!_" Doctors were holding him down to a hospital bed and nurses were keeping 582 away from him. "_God dammit what's wrong with him! Let me see him!_" 582 tried to go through the door but the nurses held her back.

"You are not allowed to see him! He's _unstable_!" "_I DON'T CARE!_" She yelled and went through the door before the nurses could stop her. She saw doctors holding him down, trying to give him some kind of shot. But before they could do so, 582 got in the way, "_Stay away from him!!!_" she yelled and turned to 396.

He was panting with his eyes tightly closed and you could obviously tell his head was _hurting like crazy._ His arms and legs felt like they were _breaking slowly and painfully_. His eyes had _blood falling from the side._ But he _stopped_ when he heard 582.

"_Danna? Danna? Are you okay? Please say something_…" she said quietly. 396 slowly sat down on the bed, his hands on his forehead. _"I-I-I_… I guess I am_ now_…" he muttered. "What happened?" "_I-I don't know…_ Last thing I saw was them… _taking you away from me_… Then everything went… _black_… and there was this horrible _pain through my entire body_… I can't really _explain it…"_

Then a doctor went up to 396 but 582 went between them for _396's protection…_ "_Stay away from him_…"

"Do not worry… I think I may have figured out what happened to your friend here..."

396 and 582 looked at him in shock.


End file.
